It Was A Rainy Tuesday
by January83
Summary: Austin is Marino High Schools Bad Boy Player,he was labeled The Heart Breaker. Ally was always in the back of the room no one ever really noticed. What happens when the two come together on a rainy Tuesday and see each other in a new light?
1. Chapter 1

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Ally's P.O.V**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock waking me up telling me time to start a new day. I had to got to school, I love school and learning new things everyday but I always dreaded to go, because of a dirty blonde headed devil boy who made my life a living hell...Austin Moon.

Austin is labeled as Marino High Schools Bad Ass Player, he's every girls Heart Breaker he hooks up with them and breaks up with them after like 1 week or less. I still wonder why every girl still goes for him even though they know they'll just end up hurt in the end. Sure he's really good looking and can make any girl fall in love with him by just smiling, except me.

Why am I wasting my valuable time thinking of dirt like him I should be getting ready for school! I put on one of my best outfits, curled my hair to perfection,and put on some light makeup. When I glanced back at my he clock I saw that I was running late l quickly ran downstairs where I was greeted by my parents I just took a glass of orange juice,drank it down and ran to school.

When I reached the school I was panting and out of breath I entered the school and ran down the hallway to classroom 360 AP English. I loved English it was one of my favorite subjects. As I entered the classroom I saw everyone already in their seats taking out their notes.

I took a seat in the back where I could be alone I liked it like that, then the bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Thomas began teaching the lesson for today. 15 minutes into the class and I saw the faces of students bored out of their minds, yawning, and some catching up on their sleep.

What is wrong with our generation! I said to myself I then got back to work and began paying attention I was probably the only one in the classroom actually working. Then the door opened with a loud bang startling everyone.

I see all the girls gasping and giggling fixing their hair and acting cute, I then saw who it was and rolled my eyes. My mood went from happy to 'Are you freakin kidding me!?' He came in the classroom wearing a red V-neck with some black ripped skinny jeans, his hair was messy, and was wearing this whistle necklace like he always does. He came in like he owned this place without a care in the world I was mad! No one should come in a classroom like that!

" Mr. Moon I'll have you know this is my classroom and no one will come enter my class like that! And secondly you do know this is AP English right?" Mr. Thomas said to Austin. "Yeah first of all I can come in here however I want you don't tell me what to do what are you my mom? And, secondly I do realize this is AP English I'm not that stupid Mr. now where do I sit?" he said like nothing with no respect what so ever. The room filled with laughter and gasps by students.

Mr. Thomas's face turned red with anger he knew Austin was going to win this argument so he said," Take a seat in the back with Ally." He then looked at me with a devious smile and winked at me I blushed a deep red and I stared at my hands which were getting sweaty with nervousness. He then took the seat by me and whispered in my ear," You look cute when you blush you know that?" I pushed him away and said, "Leave me alone and what you said to the teacher was beyond rude didn't your parents teach you about respect?" I said "Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I don't care." he said to me.

"Ugh why don't you just do your work for once?" I said frustrated." Nah I don't feel like it." he said yawning which got me more mad, and told him, "How did you even get in this class?" I asked wonderingly. "I guess I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I just good at English no big deal." he said. I was shocked you know I didn't know he actually does try sometimes. I smiled at him and looked him in the eye and said," I guess you are pretty smart sorry." I said quietly looking down at my hands again.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was sort of shocked no ones ever called me smart or has ever given me a sincere apology like that it made me feel special. I smiled back at her and laughed a little and said,"Thank you." She responded by gasping and saying," Is the Austin Moon thanking someone for the first time ever! its a breakthrough!" she said while laughing. I laughed along with her and said, "Well you know." while scratching the back of my neck shrugging my shoulders.

" Austin and Ally I suggest you be quiet now before I have to send you out for disrupting my class." Mr. Thomas said. "I'm Sorry sir." Ally said as she began to take notes again. "Send me out if you want I don't care its what I want this class is boring." I said. "Austin!" Ally said half whispering, "Sit back down before you get in trouble." she said with concern in her face. " Ugh fine I-I'm sorry sir! There happy?" The room filled with gasps and whispers saying ' Austin actually apologized to a teacher!' and so on but I did it for Ally. The teacher then spoke again" Yes, I am cant wait to tell all the other teacher I'm the first you apologized to! now take a seat."

But in that instant the bell rang and I said," I'm outta here! Bye Ally!" and ran off out of that class. That was the first time I actually had a real conversation with someone who knew it would be with the girl I bully sometimes. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets thinking. "Hey Austin Wait up!" screamed my best friend of all time Dez. I smiled and said "Hey Dez what's new?"I asked "Nothing but the rest of the gang asked if you want to ditch next period and hang about." he said out of breath. "Uh well" I saw Ally walk to AP Music and I have that class too I wanted be with her a bit more, but I knew I would get questions from the guys.

"No I really need to catch up in Music you know I love music tell them next time." I said running to the next class. " Uh okay..." Dez said walking away.

I then entered the class and When Ally saw me she gave me a small smile and began talking to one of her friends next to her. I sat beside her and whispered in her ear," Miss me?" with a smirk. She turned to face me and said,"Surprised to see you here Austin thought I'd never see you return to Music class." and then her friend Trish I think turned and said," Yeah Austin shouldn't you be ditching with your so-called friends?" I rolled my eyes and said," I was talking to Ally not you!" "Austin! She's my friend be nice." "But!" "Austin! treat people with respect and you too Trish!"

"Okay Okay Class settle down now tod-Oh Mr. Moon you decided to join us today well this is a surprise for me alright!" "Well there's a first time for everything Ms." I said. "Yes there is so today we'll be doing our first project its worth a big percentage in your grade so if you don't do it I'll see next year. The class filled with sighs and 'ughs' everywhere." So its a boy girl project you all will have to write a song it can be about anything and you will have to preform it to the class. Partners are Kyle and Ailee , Paige and Brandon, Austin and Ally." Ally banged her head on the desk. And I said "Hello partner."

**hope you all like it and thank you all who read this was just Monday wait what happens on a certain rainy Tuesday! gonna be the next chapter so yeah please review there's so much more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Why!Oh Lord Why? Anyone but Austin everyone knows he'll let me do all the work why'll he's out doing God Knows What! Great my day couldn't get any worse why must life be so hard!

"So partner what do you have in mind to write about?" he said with an evil smile. "Listen Moon! If you think I'm gonna do all the work you're so wrong you'll have to help out!" I said loudly getting mixed stares from other students around me. He groaned and said, "C'mon I get paired up with the smartest kid in here and I still got to do work! fuck that I got stuff to do!" he said rudely. " Firstly, Fix your language and secondly if you mean smoking, drinking, and partying are important stuff do than our project you're way off!" I said sternly.

" Oh gosh sorry mom I'll stop all that tomorrow after I start actually doing my homework and clean my room." he said sarcastically while getting ready to leave the class since we had 5 minutes left." Austin! wait up! we got to do this project! otherwise we'll fail! I know you don't care if you fail or not but I do! Please!" I yelled out, but he was silent."What's in it for me?" he said looking back at me. "Um I don't know what do you want?" I said.

"PANCAKES!" He said out loud."Uh ok sure I'll make you some pancakes meet me at the park tomorrow afterschool!" I said to him. "Alright I'll go BUT only for the pancakes." "Whatever along as you come." I said as I waved bye to him after the bell rung. "Me-Ow you two were having a catfight! Highlight of my day!" Trish said while chuckling. I looked back at her "Whatever he started it I wasn't gonna fail this class!" I said sternly.

"You two sounded like an old married couple!" "Trish no we didn't I would ever go for a two timing player like him!" I said as I tried to open my locker to get my books out." "True, just don't fall in love with him while working together!" She warned as she started to head to her next class. "I promise I wont!" I yelled back at her. When I got my book out and closed my locker I saw Elliot smile at me and wave hi to me. Which is odd he's popular but is very humble I hear he's a bit aggressive at times, but don't look like it.

I gave him a warm smile and walked to my next class where I for sure I don't have Austin in obviously since its AP Math. No shocker there.

**Austin's P.O.V**

After Music class and me and Miss Ally's fight I left school to meet up with a couple of my friend as I walked down the street I thought how cute she was when she was actin all feisty with me. She-She's something alright not like any of all the other girls who are fake and try to much to be perfect she's all natural its hard to find people like that now a days.

'Yo Austin over here!" yelled one of my friends Dallas I walked over to him where I was greeted by Axel, Chance, and Asher the air was filled with smoke and when they greeted me their breaths stank of beer, but I was use to it. I would get wasted everyday while parting with these guys. "Where were you oh don't tell me you actually went to class!" They all laughed and elbowed each other. "What-No I was just out why do guys care?" I said rudely. "Gosh calm down bro just asking" Asher said to me.

"Yeah but don't lie to us c'mon we know you went to music class today and is doing a project with that one sexy girl Ally is it?" Chance said blowing out the smoke from his cigar. My blood boiled when he talked about Ally like that I clenched my fist with anger but took a deep breath and said, " Shut Your freakin mouth Chance!" "Whoa what's gotten in to you man! Relax here." he said given me a drink. "Sorry uh yeah just workin with her to write some stupid song." I said while opening the can. " I see don't break her heart now." Axel said while laughing.

I just looked down at my shoes and thought about her again.

**Next Day**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up today with a weird feeling like something today is gonna change, but in a good way I got out of my bed and glanced out my window I saw the skis dark and gloomy. I saw the grey clouds covering the sun I liked days like this I don't know why it was fun for some reason. I got ready and headed out to school shivering in the cold the wind was blowing pretty hard outside., while I was halfway near the school I saw Austin Walking with his hands in his jacket looking down. I didn't want to bother with him this early in the morning , But he looked sort of lonely and being the kind person I am I ran over to him.

"Austin wait up for me!" I yelled out "Oh hey Ally you know you don't need to walk near me." he said quietly. "I know but I wanted to." I said to him he looked down at me with a mixed expression on his face I just gave him a warm smile and looked back down. "Well ok then Ms. Ally." he said while smiling down at me while I looked up at him. It was getting colder as the wind picked up and there was a light drizzle.

"Ally your not stupid how on earth do you forget a sweater on the coldest day ever?" he questioned "Ugh well I forgot to set my alarm clock last night and was running late and it slipped my mind." I said disappointedly. I then rubbed my hands together hoping to get some warmth to my hands, Austin looked at me and out of no where he grabbed my left hand and linked it with his and put our conjoined hands in his jacket pocket.

There was this feeling in me when I held his hand like nothing I ever felt somehow I felt warm in my heart, I felt small sparks up my hand and the weird thing Is I liked it. He looked down at me and said, "This is nothing don't take this the wrong way, just don't want your hands to freeze now do we?" "No." I said quietly and we walked to the school like that in a nice peaceful silence. When we finally were at school I let go of his hand and said, "Bye se you afterschool right?" I said to him

"Yeah you did bring my pancakes right or else." "Yes I did bring them." I said to him reassuringly." Aright then well bye." he said as he left to his class I saw him walk down the hallway with his head down and looked back at me with a small smile. I felt small butterflies in my stomach when he smiled, but thought of it as nothing and I headed to my next class. I couldn't concentrate all I could think of was how soft his hands were and how they linked together perfectly and the feeling I felt. "What is the answer Ally?" the teacher said. "Uh I looked at Trish for the answer but she shrugged her shoulders and then Elliot mouthed the answer to me. "France." I said worriedly. "Correct." he said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Elliot and then the bell rung signaling us to finally leave school I gathered my things and left heading down to the park where I was suppose to meet Austin. As I got there I saw the clouds getting darker, but shrugged it off when I saw Austin walk towards where I was with his hood up and his hands in his pockets. he looked mysterious and dark, and the feeling came back. "Where are my pancakes?" he said " Here" I said as I handed him his pancakes rolling my eyes. "These are amazing! I like a lady who knows to make me some good pancakes." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Your such a kid." I said to him playfully pushing him. I then set out a blanket where we then sat down.

I took out my song book looking for some inspiration and ideas to help out, "Ok so I was thinking a soft mellow song." I said to him "No, how about something loud and fun?" he told me. "Why not something that will nice and soft?" I said feeling frustrated. "Why not something uplifting and crazy?" he said getting irritated. "Look were gonna have to make a compromise here." I flipped a couple pages in my book and Austin said," Let me see maybe I can find something?" trying to grab my book. "DONT you ever touch my book or else!" I said sternly.

" Oooh I'm so scared." he said mockingly." Shut up." I said "Ok now seriously what is everyone gonna write about? I want to strand out from all the other songs." I said "Well mostly love songs and sad songs about I don't know what." " Oh I have an idea how about something about past lovers you know a song about teen couples who date breakup and remember those good times."

"I like that." And so we began writing down lyrics and Austin was coming up with a melody on his guitar. We were laughing and playing around while writing the song, I never had that much fun." Ok we have to verses and the chorus we're almost done!" I said high fiving him.

"This was actually a lot of fun I like how it goes slow but the beat starts picking up later on." he said to me "Me too we are so getting an A!" he laughed together and had a nice moment when he just looked at each others eyes while it was drizzling, but then it began raining softly and I screamed and Austin laughed. " He helped me up and then lifted me up and spun me around in he rain." Oh my gosh Austin put me down!" I screamed while laughing. He then carried me bridal style and spun me around again. I laughed at how much fun I was having and how wet he were.

The rain began getting heavier to where it hurt when it fell down on us we got everything and he grabbed my hand and we ran "I'll drop you off first before you get sick!" he said "My house is to blocks down." I said to him he slowed us down and took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders My hair was dripping wet and my dress was soaked Austin's hair hung down in front of his eyes. While running I sort of fell and hurt my ankle he ran back to me and told me to get on his back I refused at first, I thought I would be able to run but it was harder with the rain getting heavier.

I got on his back and my heart raced I held on to him not wanting to let go of him, but when we got to my porch I had to and the rain began to get lighter I looked up at him and the water was dripping down on his face and his hair was soaking wet I stroked his cheek removing the water that was falling down on his face he closed his eyes for a moment and he put his hand on mines and softly removed my hand from his face while looking at each other. He began to walk away slowly I said, "Austin Thank you!" and went inside where I ran up to my room closed my door and had my back against it.

I thought 'It was a rainy Tuesday when I saw Austin, the bad boy of Marino High in a new light as a real person who made my heart race and made me smile.' as I hanged onto his jacket tightly.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I quickly ran up to my room closed the door behind me and sighed thinking,' It was a rainy Tuesday when I looked at Ally and saw her in a new light it was the day I began falling for her.' It was A rainy Tuesday that changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Austin's P.O.V**

After I took a shower and dried off from the rain I went downstairs to the other room where my little sister, Massie was playing with her dolls. I stood by the doorway watching her she was 3 years old, and had light blonde hair with bright brown eyes like me, she turned around and saw me standing by her doorway and attacked me with a bear hug. "Austy! Where were you I was sad because you weren't here." she said with a pout on her face. " Sorry princess Massie I had an important project to do with someone." I told her as I held her up in my arms.

"Is it a girl Austy is she pretty, are you her knight in shining armor?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes." Yes, Extremely, and I'm not sure about the last part Massie , but I know I wont let anything hurt her like I wont let anyone dare lay a finger on you." I said while tapping her nose. She giggled and said, "I love you Austy and gave a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her and said, "I love you too Princess Massie."

"Austin please be useful and help out around here with your father gone on another business trip we got to keep things in order around here." my mother Mimi said with stress all over her face. " Here give me your sister its time for her nap." she said taking Massie away out of my arms." I don't want to take a nap mommy can I play with Austy please!" Massie begged. " No its nap time now c'mon get in your bed." Mimi said while putting Massie in her bed and tucking her in and then closing the door.

"She could have stayed a while longer mom." I said in a harsh tone. 'Look Austin you were suppose to be here early today to help around the house and with Massie, yesterday too, and when you came home yesterday you smelled like beer." she said sternly." SO what if I had a couple drinks its no big deal and I was working on a project with a friend from school cant you be happy I'm actually trying now?" I said to her.

" Austin I don't even know if your telling the truth or not anymore I'm sorry I don't believe you, you were probably out with those juvenile thugs." she said to me." Wow! ok whatever I'm going to my room now." I said going upstairs now. "Austin wait... I need you to babysit Massie tomorrow afterschool while I'm at work." " I cant I gotta finish up a project tomorrow." I said looking back at her. "I'm sorry I can't leave your sister here alone figure something out." she said while walking away.

I groaned and slammed the door behind me I took a deep breath and began coughing out of no where, but shrugged it off and tried to sleep.

**Next Day**

The bell had just rung and you could see all the students sigh in relief getting ready to go home and the frustration on the teachers faces go away. It was like a mob everyone trying to leave the place we call High school. I tried to find Ally in the sea of faces out there and once I did I grabbed her hand and pulled her aside, "Hey Ally I don't think I can do our project today I gotta babysit my little sister today sorry." She rolled her eyes at me and groaned in frustration. "Austin!" she whined " What are we gonna do the songs due tomorrow you know!" she said with disappointment in her face.

"I'm sorry maybe if you want you can come over and we can work on the song at my house it wont take long since we have most of the song down anyways." I said to her reassuringly trying to calm her. "Alright C'mon now lets go the faster we're done with the song the more we can practice it." and with that we both left and started walking towards my house. We walked in a comfortable silence with each other it was all natural and that's what I liked about being near her she made me feel like a person. "Umm Austin I forgot to give you back your jacket from yesterday its ok I watched it for you." she said while taking it out of her backpack.

"Thanks." I said taking it and putting it on myself giving her a small smile "We're here!" I said to her my mom should be getting ready to leave for work." I said to her. "Wow this place is huge cant imagine what the inside looks like!" she said in awe. I smirked and opened the door letting her in first and I stood by her watching her mouth fly open as he looked around in amazement.

" Austin is that you I gotta leave right now your sister is upstairs oh-hello there." My mom said shocked. "Good Afternoon it's a Pleasure to meet you." Ally said holding out her hand for Mimi to shake it. My mom stood there in shock she has never met any girl I bring home as polite and poised as Ally. " Wow uh nice to meet you to and please call me Mimi!" She said happily "Mom don't you have to go to work now?" I told her trying to make her leave. "Oh right sorry Bye!" And she left out the door to work.

" Your mom seems nice." Ally said with a smile first time anyone has said something nice about my mom. " I guess" I said with a sigh, she playfully pushed me and rolled her eyes at me. I laughed at her, and took her hand and led her upstairs to where Massie was.

I opened the door gently and led Ally inside where she saw Massie playing on her bed with some toys. Massie turned when she saw the door open and she ran up to me for a hug." Austy! Your back!" She said with joy." Austy is that your princess? The one you said was extremely beautiful?" She said out loud. I saw Ally blush and turn aside I smild and said," Psss What No!" I said trying to act natural.

" But you told me..." I covered up her mouth with my hand and said, "She doesn't what she's talking about sometimes! Kids!" And awkwardly laughed. "Whatever you say Austy" Ally said while giggling. " Want to tell me what's your name?" Ally said to Massie. " They call me Massie." She said shyly. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you." She said.

" Thank You and what's yours?" She asked quietly " Ally" " I like that name Austin and Ally perfect match!" she exclaimed. We both looked at each other and smiled together. "Mind if I hold her?" She asked "No not at all here you go." I said as I handed Massie to her. " Wow your even more beautiful up closer!" Ally said "Do you wanna play with me dolls?" She asked. Ally looked up at me and gave me an apologetic smile,"Sure I would love too!You wanna play to Austin?" Ally asked "Sorry but dolls is not my thing!"I said.

A couple minutes later Ally and Massie were giggling and having a good time with each other looked like they immidietly bonded I was just staring at them while by the doorway. I wish I could be better brother for Massie, but its not easy.

Ally looked back at me and smiled looking into my eyes and in that moment my heart began racing Like never before.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was nice playing with little Massie she looked like her big brother a lot they seemed close, I never thought Austin Moon would be good with kids.

"Hey Massie me and Ally have to work on our project now, and its time for your nap." Austin said picking up Massie and fixing her up in her bed, "Awww but I don't want to Austy pretty please!" Massie said while yawning. " No, its time for your nap ok." "Can you sing me a song please oh and Ally too.?" Massie asked I nodded to Austin and asked Massie what song." Uh Twinkle Star!" she said while laughing. "Ok Twinkle Twinkle Little star how I wonder what you are up above the sky so high like a diamond in the sky how I wonder what you are."

Our voices just went together it was a beautiful harmony and by the time we were done singing Massie was asleep I got up while I saw Austin kiss Massie on the cheek and pull up her blanket for her, he then quietly shut the door and we went downstairs in the living room. "I didn't know you were so good with kids Austy." I joked " Yeah Whatever now c'mon lets finish this song up." he said while coughing a little. "Are you ok are you sick you keep on coughing?" I asked worriedly. "its nothing Ally just a tickle you worry too much." he told me. "Alright umm so I was practicing the parts of the song we got down, and I good melody on my piano that goes perfectly with your guitar."

"Cool! You wanna try it out I got a piano up in my room where my other instruments are?" he asked. My face lightened up and said," Yeah I didn't know you played the piano?" He laughed and took my hand and led me up to his room never thought I'd ever go in his room. He opened up the door for me and I fell in love with all the instruments in his room. "This is awesome I always dreamed of having a room filled with instruments like this, but times are hard." I said.

"Yeah this is also where the magic happens." He said pointing at his bed "You know once we're finished with the song we could-OW!" Before he could finish his sentence I slapped his arm, "Sorry I'm not one of those trashy sluts you go for I have respect for myself." I told him "Gosh I was only joking and so sometimes I wanna have some fun its not like I do it all the time." he told me I gave him a stern glare, "Anyways that song." he said awkwardly laughing.

I sat down on the piano bench and Austin sat next to me I opened my song book where we left off at. "Ok so it goes like this..." and I showed him how the melody went and when we sang together it felt like we were in our own world there was this feeling in me and I knew he felt it too it was a beautiful feeling when our voices came together. We were both playing the piano and the music was picking up we both got lost in the music and he accidently touched my hand we looked at each other and I was hypnotized while looking in his brown eyes with our hands were still touching.

He was leaning in a little and I didn't know what was happing I got these butterflies in my tummy again and I looked down and removed my hand from his and said," So want to practice one more time, before I leave?" I said awkwardly refusing to look in his eye again. "Um sure" and so we resumed playing the song. Once we were done we had to come up with a tittle for the song which was my favorite part. "Ok so what should the title be?" I asked " Well hmm oh how about...

**Next day**

We were in class now and I was nervous to go up in front of all the students and sing I thought I had it under control, but when it was time to preform I was so scared and felt like running away not caring if I fail this project. Before it was our time to go on I took a step out side and was pacing back and forth holding my stomach trying to take deep breaths. Austin then came rushing by my side and said, "C'mon Ally you can do this I believe in you,You have one of the most amazing voices I have Ever heard Ally I know you can go out there and sing that song!" he said trying to hold me steady

"No Austin I cant do it I don't care if we fail I cant do it!" I screamed He then cupped my face with both his hands and looked at me and said, "When your out there singing ONLY look at me and no one else you hear me? Your gonna go out there and do amazing because you are amazing you know that Ally? Stop thinking less of yourself! So when you go out there have your eyes on me and everything will be ok." he said

I NEVER had anyone tell that ever and in that moment I wasn't scared anymore somehow Austin had driven out all my fear and in that instant I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him I saw he was astonished and didn't move for a minute, but then he slowly wrapped his strong arms around my waist and nuzzled his head in my neck. The feeling came back again and I didn't want to let go of him I could stay in his embrace forever I felt safe like I was at home. I heard his heart beat picking up, and beating fast.

"Austin and Ally your next the teacher called form inside and I slowly let go of him and we looked at each other with curiosity in our eyes,"Remember only look at me." he said I nodded took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Our song is called 'Your Ex-Lover Is Dead' the class clapped and Austin played the track we made with the piano and guitar.

( Ally is the italics and Austin is the underline normal is when they both sing together.)

The beat began slowly playing and picked up and Austin opened his mouth and sang

God that was _strange_ to see you again

Introduced by a friend of a friend

Smiled and said 'Yes I think we've met before'

In that instant it started to poor,

Captured a taxi despite all the rain

We drove in silence across Pont Champlain

And all of that time you thought I was sad 

I was trying to remember your name...

**Ally then looked over at Austin, took a deep breath and began to sing**

****_This Scar Is A Fleck On My Porcelain Skin_

_Tried To Reach Deeper But You Couldn't Get In _

_Now Your Outside Me You See All The Beauty _

_Repent All Your Sin..._

**_Ally smiled never taking her eye of Austin she went closer to him and they began to sing together_**

It's Nothing But Time And A face That You Lose

I Chose To Feel It And You Couldn't Choose

I'll Write You A PostCard I'll Send You The News

From The House Down The Road

From Real Love...

Live through this And You Won't Look Back...

Live Through This And You Won't Look Back...

Live through This And You Won't look Back...

Theres one thing I want to say so I'll be brave

Ypu were what I wanted I gave what I gave

I'm not sorry I met you

I'm not sorry It's Over

I'm not sorry There's Nothing To Save...

**The beat picked up faster and Austin and Ally were close to each other looking at one another unsought up in the music and the moment they were sharing. The music then slowed down and the class cheered loudly for them.**

****Ally jumped into Austin's arms and Austin spun her in 1 circle and said," I told you could do it and you did You were amazing out there." " Thankyou Austin if it weren't for you we would have failed this class." She said while laughing.

"Austin and Ally that was amazing! One of the best songs yet!" The teacher said.

"Thankyou!" They both said "Oh My Gosh Ally I can't believe you actually sang in front of the class! How did you do it without puking?" Trish said. Ally looked over at Austin and said, " I had a good luck charm with me."

**So thank you for reading I hope you all review! And the song isn't mines its by the band Stars Your ex lover dead is one of m. Favorite songs from them you should check it out! Anyways thank you and hope you like my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Austin's P.O.V**

After school was over Ally and I walked home with each other, and Ally wouldn't stop talking about the song and how she finally performed. but I couldn't blame her she was too happy I smiled just and laughed at her while she was twirling around joyfully.

"I cant believe it Austin and its all thanks to you I feel infinite!" she said enthusiastically." I told you, you could do it!" I said in between coughing. "Austin your coughing again I think your catching a cold from the rain the other day you should get some rest and eat something warm!" she said sternly." Yes Mom." "Austin! Seriously!" she said while laughing. Her laughter was contagious I loved it, it was like no other her smile and laugh just makes my day.

Once we reached her house she said, "Thank you Austin you know for everything." shyly she then opened the door slowly, entered and closed it . I then walked down the street hands in my pockets sighing and thinking of that one rainy Tuesday that somehow changed the way I like at little Ms. Ally, and how I was slowly falling for her with every smile, laugh, and moment we share.

Once I got home I felt so clod so I put on the heater and wrapped myself up in my blankets and tried to get some sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up with my throat burning and my cough got worse, but I thought it would blow over in a couple days so I did what I had to do and left the house and started walking towards school. It was cold and cloudy outside I rubbed my hands together and put them in my pockets. I saw my breath pushing steam through the cold air, and fog covering up street lights and the road below me.

Once I got to school I found Ally by her locker taking books out and went behind her and closed her eyes, "Guess who? Here's a hint he's sexy, a great singer, and can make any girl fall for him Who am I?" I said seductively "Austin!" she said while laughing and removing my hands from her eyes. "Hey there so mind if I walk you to class?" I asked "No otherwise you'll be late and you cant afford anymore tardies!" she warned.

"Gosh Ms. Ally just cause you never got a tardy once doesn't mean I have to have one also!" I said "Whatever Aust-." "Hey Ally." said Elliot this guy I hardly ever talk to I know the guy is just a popular and may seem nice, but can easily lose his temper at times I gotta keep my eye on him if he wants to be near Ally I don't trust him. "Hey Elliot how are you?" Ally said calmly

" I'm good I heard you sing yesterday you were just amazing you have a nice voice." he said to her with a smile I rolled my eyes wanting to hit my head continuously on the locker."Thanks Elliot that's nice of you to say." she said while lightly blushing I got pissed and wanted him to just leave! "We should hang out some time that's only if you'd like too." he said quietly and my eyes widened and my blood boiled who does this guy think he is coming here like he can take who ever he wants!

"Sure maybe sometime." she said quietly giving him small smile. At that point I was really mad and got in between them and said, "Ok now you got your answer now can you please leave Elliot?" giving him a stern glare. "Uh ok well bye Ally, Austin have a good day." he said. "Don't tell me what to do!" I said pointing back at him. "Austin what's gotten into you he Just asked me to hang out not like go on a date or something like that." she said closing her locker.

"Still you never know!" I told her "I gotta go to class Austin Bye." she said leaving me to get to class I sighed and left the opposite way. The day dragged on for me until lunch came around I got a text from Axel saying to come hang on top of the rooftop where no one could find us, and since I had nothing else better to do I went outside to go hang with them.

"Austin your here what's up man? Dallas said handing me a beer. "Nothing much and you guys?" I said while taking a gulp of my drink getting a small rush." You know just the usual roaming the streets and hooking up with some babes." Dallas said I rolled my eyes and took another gulp out of my drink. "So we heard you got a high grade for the first time ever in that one class how'd you do it?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow. "Remember he got that one girl as his partner?" said Asher.

**Ally's P.O.V**

When the lunch bell rang I went out looking for Austin wanting to talk to him I asked around, and they told me he would most likely be on top of the rooftop outside, so I walked outside the school building looking for Austin. I saw a mop of blonde hair , on top of a small roof with some other guys I never seen before I walked over to the roof and slowly climbed up a ladder that was there, "Yeah her names Ally so what?" I heard Austin say I wanted to hear what was going on so I stayed on the ladder for a while listening to their conversation.

" So how'd you make her do all the work wait did you make her do all the work?" questioned Dallas. "Uh" I heard Austin say, "Oh let me guys you slept with her told her you loved her?" said one of the other guys. "No." Austin said quietly "That's weird that's how you usually get girls to do your work." said another boy. " Look it was nothing I was just lucky to be her partner, it was an easy A for me she did most of the songwriting any way all I did was act like I actually liked being partners with her." Austin said with no emotion like he didn't care at all.

I was furious and I was tired of being played like this I climbed up the ladder and I was now on top of the roof I was behind Austin and said, "Really Austin I should've known better." I said and one of the boys said, "Oh Shit just got real!" and the other laughed and watched with amusement. "Ally no you got it all wrong I said that to-" "I don't care you said what you had to I'm sick and tired of being toyed by people like you! Your dirt under my feet!" I screamed "No Ally stop it hear me out please!" he said stepping closer to me, but I pushed him aside once I smelled his breath.

"You smell like beer." I said to him "Yeah umm I was just-" _SLAP! _and with that I slapped right across his face with a loud smack his friends all 'oohed' and laughed. "I don't want to hear it goodbye Austin its best if you don't talk to me, or even look at me what's done is done." I said to him. "No Ally wait!" I heard him say but I was down on the ground walking away, but he came down running after me. "Ally you don't understand! Wait up!" he yelled and he grabbed my arm. "Austin don't touch me leave me alone!" I screamed trying to get away from him.

Then suddenly I see Elliot running towards me and told Austin, "You better let go off her now Moon! or else I swear to you I'll fuck you up right here." he said grinding his teeth. Eliot them pushed Austin's arm away from me and put his arm around me and we walked away from Austin I looked back slowly and I saw him with his knees on the ground running his hands through his hair.

" You ok? I don't understand why you even talk to him he's not good for you trust me." Elliot told me "I know Thank you." I said softly feeling a heavy feeling on my chest that was filled with sadness and anger. We then were back at the cafeteria and Trish saw me , and came up to me knowing something was wrong "Ally are you ok what's wrong who was it?" she asked worriedly "I'm fine now." I said looking up at Elliot "Good but you are gonna tell me what wrong later ok?" she said I nodded.

"Hey If you want I could walk you home afterschool so you wont feel lonely." Elliot said to me "Yeah I'd like that." I told him. The rest of the day I felt like crying but I knew he wasn't worth my tears I wasn't only sad I was filled with anger and disappointment like always. When school was over I saw Elliot waiting for me by the school gate I walked over to him and we left out the gate and he began walking me home. I saw at the corner of my eye Austin watching me and Elliot with sadness in his eyes.

Me and Elliot walked together he was doing most of the talking I didn't want to talk, Sometimes we would walk in an awkward silence it wasn't the same as how I walked with Austin home there was a different felling in me now when I was with Elliot. I looked up at the sky seeing it cloudier than ever I knew it was gonna rain later on or soon. Once we got to my front porch I sighed in relief and it began to lightly drizzle, I quickly said," Thank you" to Elliot he nodded and left the other way.

I went up to my room trying to forget everything that happened today I layed in my bed staring at the ceiling I could hear the thunder roar outside and the rain pouring down heavily like that one Tuesday I didn't want to remember anymore.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally doesn't understand I said that stuff to the guys so they would just leave me alone I never wanted to bring Ally up in the conversation I lied to them I just didn't want them to talk about her in any certain way. I was pissed at myself and jealous of the way Ally and Elliot walked home together and how he put his arm around her. I had to make it up to her I hurt her and I feel so guilty and now all I got in my hear tis pain that I deserve. Ally is fragile and I had to do what I had to just to see her smile.

I got up off of my bed and when I tried to get up I felt faint and dizzy I nearly fell but I slowly got up again and picked up my guitar while coughing up heavily and my head hurted like crazy. I left the house without a jacket I didn't care if I would freeze I wanted to get over to Ally as fast as I could despite all the rain.

I ran towards Ally's house with the rain dropping down on me hurting me with every rain drop. I started to cough again but I still kept on running with the rain getting heavier and heavier. Once I reached Ally's place I started to play my guitar and began singing:

'Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles but wound up at your door I've had you so many times

But somehow I want more

I don't mind spendin everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And She Will Be Loved ( Ally heard someone outside and so she went to her window and looked out the curtain to see Austin dripping wet singing to her She opened up the window and looked down on him as he continued to sing)

And She Will Be Loved Tap on my window Knock on my door I want to make you feel Beautiful

Its not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise it moves us along My Heart is full and my doors always open

You can come any time you want I don't mind spendin everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while and she Will Be Loved She Will be loved and

She Will Be Loved...

'I'm Sorry Ally what I said wasn't true at all I said that to stop the guys from continually asking me questions I didn't want them to talk about you in any way Forgive me?" I said with desperation in my voice . Ally just stayed there looking down on me and then gave in with a small smile. I smiled back up at her and I saw her leave her spot and run downstairs.

"Thanks Austin but your still a jerk!" she said while laughing I laughed along with her but then started coughing and coughing I felt like fainting. "Austin are you ok?" she said to me scarily "I-I'm fine Ally It-Its just-" I couldn't finish my sentence because of all the coughing my hands began to tremble and shake really bad . "Austin we need to get you inside now your shaking!" she yelled " Come on inside Hurry!" she said trying to help me walk inside her house.

Once we were in she closed the door behind her and led me upstairs to her room she quickly wrapped a small blanket around me told me to sit down. She then brought me towel and told me to dry off she went in her dads room and got me some dry clothes that belong to her dad. I slowly took off my wet shirt and Ally quickly yelled and turned closing her eyes, "Sorry I didn't know you were gonna change here." she said "Sorry." I said with my voice still shaky. I then removed my pants and put on the sweats she gave me.

"Are you done?" she asked impatiently "Yeah thanks." I said quietly She turned around and got my damp clothes and put them in the dryer for me. "Lay down." Ally said pulling the blanket up for me she felt my forehead you don't have a fever but your freezing cold she said grabbing my hand trying to warm it with hers. "I'll get you some medicine wait here!" she said running to the bathroom.

"Here take 2 of theses pills and drink the water." Ally said giving me 2 small tablets and a cup of water "Thank you." I said while coughing "Its so cold." I said while coughing and shaking worse than before. "Its ok I'm here I'll keep you warm." she said to me She slowly got in the bed with me and placed her head on my chest and putting her arm around me while pulling the blanket up more. "Ally you don't have to." "Its ok now try to sleep I'll be here." she said grabbing my hand and linking it with hers to get warm.

I slowly closed my eyes feeling warm in my heart I got to sleep in her embrace at last and all you could here was the rain pouring down hitting the ground I looked down at Ally sleeping on my chest breathing slowly with a smile and I smile down at her and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of light rain pouring down on the ground, with the thunder roaring outside, I felt Ally's small warm hand still linked with mines, and her head was on my chest she still had that angel smile on her face. I heard her breathing slowly in and out I just layed there listening to her breath while I closed my eyes holding her tighter. I then turned us over, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face through her hair and neck taking in her scent.

I felt her tiny, delicate hands come on top of mines and she said ,"Austin..." slowly "Mhmm?" I said tiredly "Are you feeling better?" she asked quietly turning to face me our faces were inches apart and I couldn't help but get small butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling in my heart. I placed my forehead on hers and looked in her beautiful brown eyes and said, "When I'm with you I am.." I said to her softly.

She blushed lightly and then put on hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb I smiled at her and made small circles on her waist with my thumb slowly taking in every single moment trying to make this feeling last forever. I brushed our noses together softly and smiled at her, and then her alarm clock rung scaring us both and she moved away from me and hit her alarm clock fiercely trying to stop it from ringing and stood up quickly.

"Um sorry bout that don't worry its Saturday so no school." she said happily with a smile. I laughed, but began coughing again, Ally then ran over to my side and said," Austin are you ok? Here let me check your tempeture." She put her hand on my forehead and said, "You have a fever Austin I'll get you a wet rag right now." while running to the bathroom and coming out with a cold wet rag and putting it on my forehead.

"This should help." Ally said to me. "I'll be back Imma make you something to eat." she said getting up but I held her hand stopping her," Ally" "Yeah" she said coming closer to me. "Thank you, no one has ever cared about me this much not even my mom, Thank you." I told her softly, "Your Welcome Austin." she said sincerely with a small smile. And she went to the kitchen, I heard the clatter of pots and pans moving around and a nice smell of pancakes spreading.

She then came in with a plate of all sorts of pancakes from chocolate chip to strawberry pancakes I couldn't have been a happier person. My face light up as she helped me sit up and she handed me the plate of pancakes. "Someone's feeling better." Ally said while chuckling "Much better" I said to her devouring all the pancakes. "Where are your parents?" I asked "Out of town like always its usually quiet around here with just me around." She said quietly

"Oh well umm if you ever want someone to come over and just talk I'm here just give me a call." I said to her "Give me your phone." I said as she handed me her phone and I handed her mines "Add your number in mines and I'll add mines in yours." I said "Now call me anytime I'll always answer." I said handing her phone back. "Thanks Austin." Ally said nicely. "I'll be right back Austin I have to pick up a few stuff at the store around here I'' be back in a couple minutes." she said.

"Ok Bye." I said lying back down closing my eyes, and she went downstairs and closed the door I heard her footsteps fading away outside as she walked further away.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walked to the store looking down at my shoes thinking of everything that happened this morning how I had his nice warm feeling in me that I never wanted to go away. I never in a million years would I have ever thought I might be falling for the Austin Moon I guess that goes to show how your life can be turned upside now in just a blink of an eye! I then entered the small grocery store going up and down the ails picking up what I needed and some more medicine for Austin.

After I had what I needed I headed out to checkout line where I awaited to pay, "Ally?" said a familiar voice, "Oh hi Elliot coincidence seeing you here." I said surprised "Yeah Hey so what you've been up to?" he asked "Nothing much I've just never mind." I said quickly "Oh so feeling better from what happened yesterday." he questioned "Yeah Much." I said as I payed the clerk and received my change.

" Want me to walk you home I cold carry your bags If you'd like." he said to me "Uh Well Sure." I said "Ok?" he said grabbing my bags despite it was only 2 small bags. And once again it was an awkward walk we hardly talked and I just wanted to hurry up and get home and once we did I had a huge weight of my shoulder. He then set my bags by the side of my porch and asked if he could come in and they could talk and hang out. I said "Uh well ummm you see Austin's sick, because he's been in the rain a lot including yesterday when he was apologizing to me so now I'm taking care of him."

I saw his face turn with anger and fury and before I could react Elliot grabbed my small wrist and held it up stopping me from moving inside. I fidgeted around trying to be released form his grip he was holding it tightly I thought he would sprain my wrist. "Elliot please let go your hurting me!" I screamed. "listen Ally! You don't know what he's gonna do to you he's just gonna hurt you like he does with every slutty girl, he's a dumb ass and you should know better, now go on and nurse him back to health doctor Ally!" he screamed in my face.

"Elliot Stop! He's not what you say he is please leave me alone!" I screamed and he threw my hand down and I held on to my wrist trying to make it feel better he then came by me and said," I'm sorry Ally I didn't mean all that its just I care about you that's all." I nodded my head slowly said bye to him, and picked up my bags slowly entering my house.

When I was inside I went upstairs to see Austin sleeping I went over to him and felt his forehead His fever has gone down, I then went to the bathroom looking at my wrist I could see a bruise starting to form if I lightly touched it, it would hurt like crazy. I didn't think Elliot would do this to me, but its probably because he cares and doesn't want me to get hurt. I sighed, then put cream on my wrist hoping for some pain relief and went back to Austin where I see he's awake, but drowsy talking on his phone to his mom. "I'm at a friends house right now." he said while coughing, "Yeah I'm sick, but its alright I'm in good hands." he said smiling at me.

" Yeah but I don't wan to I'm alright." I heard him say "Ugh fine I'll be there in a couple minutes." he said looking mad with anger in his voice and he hang up. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked "My mom is gonna take me to the doctor yay!" he said sarcastically and I laughed at him helping get up. "I'll get you your clothes from yesterday there clean and dry." I said going to the washing machine, and coming back with his clothes handing it to him.

"Ugh man everything hurts can't even lift my arms up." he said with pain in his voice struggling to get his shirt off I sighed and went closer to him helping him slowly take his shirt off, but I had my eyes closed the entire time except when I helped him put the other one on. I couldn't take my eyes off his nice toned body he had a 6 pack also I tried my best to take my eyes off his body, but couldn't until his shirt was now on. He smirked at me and said, "Like what you see huh?" while coughing.

I laughed and said." I've seen better." obviously lieing "oh really have you now?" he questioned raising an eyebrow I giggled and handed his pants saying," Yeah I'm sorry Austin I'm not helping you with that one too close for comfort!" backing away and exiting the room. I waited for him in the living room, and once he came out coughing I handed a bottle of water and said," I guess I'll see you on Monday you better come to school!" I said sternly "Yeah we'll see." he said laughing. We then heard a horn beep coming from a car that belonged to Austin's mom with Massie in her car seat.

"Bye Austin tell Massie I said hi!" I said "Bye Ally thanks for everything really means a lot to me I'll either text or call you later Bye" he said leaving outside. I smiled and went upstairs to my room sighing.

**Austin's P.O.V**

After I came home from the doctor I felt so much better I was prescribed some medicine that really helped and my fever gone down. I also got another stupid lecture form my mom about how I should tell her when I'm leaving and when I'm coming back home I'm tired of it! I sighed and went up to my room resting on my bed.

"Austy you didn't come home last night and I was sad because I wanted you to sing to me." Massie said sadly I smiled down at her and lifted her up on my bed saying, "I'm sorry my little princess Austy was very sick and so a good friend of Austy took care of me." "Oh who?" she said with curiosity in her eyes. I sighed and said, "Ally" giving her a small smile. She gasped and said, "I knew it Austy! You lover her huh! And you two are gonna get married, and live happily ever after!" while clapping.

"It doesn't always works like that Massie." I said to her. "Why? It happens all the time in my story books?" she said confused "You'll understand when your a big girl ok?" I Told her silently, "Ok Austy." Massie said while yawning. "Is my little princess Massie sleepy?" I said in a baby voice. She nodded and I let her rest on my bed pulling the blanket up for her. I then looked up at my ceiling thinking about a certain Lady, I then decided to take out my phone and call Ally, my lady.

"Hello" answered Ally, "Hey Ally." I said "Are you feeling better how was the doctor visit?" She asked "It was alright got some good medicine that really helped, but I'd rather have you taking care of me I should get sick more often, but the doctor did give a lollipop!" I said happily. She giggled and said, "Your such a kid!" " I know I am makes me, me!" I said

"How does your mom do it." she said sarcastically "Don't even bring her up." I said rolling my eyes "Why? She's your mother Austin she cares for you." Ally said "Yeah, but whatever I do is wrong to her I cant do anything cause she doesn't trust me." I said half screaming whispering trying not to wake up Massie. "Maybe because of all the stuff you do: Drink, party, smoke, curse I don't like it when you do does things she just wants the best for you and not end up in juvy! And Massie do you think she would like to know hat you do all the time?" she said

I sighed and said," No." looking down at Massie sleeping "I want to be a better brother for her now that you mention it I'm never at home hardly seeing Massie and today she told me how she's sad when I'm not around." I said "Exactly you have to start being there for her and your mom I see how hard she works to provide so much for you too, and it doesn't look like you appreciate how much she sacrifices for you." she stated

" Wow," I huffed rubbing my temples feeling like a bad person "Its not too late so say thank you." she said "Your right." I said to her softly "I know I am Austin" she said cockily. "Someone has a pretty big ego." I said exaggerating "Oh please Austin." she said

**1 hour later**

"Austin it's getting late It's almost 11:30!" she said with exhaustion in her voice, "Yeah I know, but I don't wanna stop talking to you" I said she laughed and said, "Goodnight Austin" "Good night Ally" I said while sighing I then waited for her to hang up and I turned off my phone and put it to charge. I then carried Massie to her bed and kissed her forehead and walked back to my room going to sleep.

**Monday**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway entering my class and saw Austin sitting there with his feet on top of the desk texting, I shook my head and said," Really Austin?" snatching his phone from him and putting it behind my back He then said, "Hey that's mine!" getting up trying to get his phone back but I kept on moving away from him and ran around the classroom with him chasing me. "Come back here Ally!" he yelled while laughing." He then caught me from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me up and turning me around.

He then got his phone back and the teacher came in the classroom and we ran back to our seats acting 'natural'. "Ok class settle down now before we start class we have some important news about this years school dance!" he said "Trish come down and give us the news." he said going back to his desk. Trish walked down and began talking.

"Guys go get your suspenders and flat caps, girls go out and get your vintage dresses and ribbons we're going back to the 1940's! Mr. Thomas's era!" Trish said while the class was laughing and getting excited about this years theme.

"How old do you think I am Trish?" asked Mr. Thomas she chuckled and said, "You really want me to answer that question sir?" "No" he said walking away sighing. Trish then walked back to her seat and said, "So what are you gonna wear to the dance?" I looked at her confused and said," Who said I was going dances aren't my thing and you know that I cant even dance!" "Come on Ally you never go to any of the school dances like ever please at least this one!" she begged "I don't know Trish." I said

"Austin help out here!" Trish said turning to Austin for help "Huh? I don't know I never go to school dances since I hardly come to school till now I mean I can dance for sure but the word school in front of dance kills everything." he said Trish rolled her eyes and said, "Come on you guys please! Ally you need to have a memorable High School experience your missing out on a lot! You've never been to one dance I'm planning the whole dance can you be there for your friend who is actually accomplishing something?"

"Ugh fine I'll go but just this once!" I said seeing Trish smiling and jumping around happily I turned to face Austin and said, "Why don't you go?! Please!" "I don't want to all I'll be doing is sitting there." he said "Bu-" "Ok class" said Mr. Thomas cutting me off "One more thing we are having a DJ but we're asking students if they would like to perform a song for the dance." he said passing around a sign up sheet.

"Austin sing! You should totally sign up It'll be awesome! Please do this for me!" I said giving him a pouty face He rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh fine! Cant believe I'm doing this!" he said while signing his name on the paper. I smiled and said, "Thank you!"

**So thanks to you all for reading please do review for this chapter worked so hard sorry I haven't updated didn't get the chance! 1940's dance is an idea I had a while back I like it because you know how cute guys look in suspenders and I love the 40's style dresses! so cant wait to write the next chapter lots to come! Thanks you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**(This is a long intense chapter brace yourselves!)**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Still in first period and we're taking notes but I find it hard, mainly because my wrist hurts really bad still, it's an on and off pain, but hurts when I write or carry things. Elliot left a really nasty greenish blue bruise on my wrist I had to wear a long sleeve because of him, but it's ok I forgive him he was only looking out for me, but he didn't have to go that far...

"Hey Ally your ok you've been spaced out for a while now?" asked Austin with a worried look on his face I nodded and said, "Yeah I'm alright." while quickly covering up my wrist with my shirt and put my hand down. I think Austin saw, but brushed it off hopefully. The bell then rung and everyone rushed out of class.

I slowly packed my things and Austin waited for me he was watching me suspiciously as I put my notebook in my sleeve rose up slightly and Austin gently grabbed my arm pulling up my sleeve.

"What's this Ally? Who did this to you? Tell me now I swear I'll go right now and beat who ever did this to you!" he said clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. "Austin no it was no one I just fell down the other day nothing to worry about!" I said rubbing the side of his arm up and down trying to calm him down. He then came closer to me and said, "Ally if someone did hurt you please tell me I'll beat their ass and make sure they never ever dare lay a finger on you." while rubbing my hand gently.

"Thank you Austin, but don't worry I'm ok." I said looking down putting on my backpack I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and we walked to our next class together.

**2 days later**

Me and Trish decided to go shopping afterschool for dresses to wear for the dance that I was dragged to go by Trish we went to multiple vintage stores and we're currently in the 7th store for today! Trish already got her dress weeks ago the girl just cant help herself, "Here Ally try this on!" she said handing me multiple dresses she picked out for me. I entered the dressing room and tried on every dress, but both me and Trish didn't like them so we searched around more.

I heard Trish gasp and I went over to her she screamed, "This is the dress it's absolutely perfect for you!" holding up the most beautiful 1940's dress ever made! I smiled and quickly went back to the dressing room trying it on, it was the perfect size, I loved it and when I came out of the dressing room me and Trish both new that this was the dress. We then left the store happily and headed to the malls cafeteria where we bought some food.

"So tell me is Austin taking you to the dance or what?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows "What no me and Austin are just really good friends nothing more." I said "Oh c'mon lets be real now you two clearly like each other but don't want to admit it because you both are too shy! You two are a good example of skinny love!" she exclaimed

"Trish it's not like that." I said "Ok Ok whatever you say Ally!" she said I sighed "But-" Trish began I hit my head on the table in annoyance "If he did ask you would you say 'yes'?" she said "Uh well I don't know maybe? I guess but that wont happen because he doesn't see me in any way other than a friend and because he probably already has a million girls already asking him he'll surely say yes to one of them." I said

"How about you Trish any guys ask yet?" I said elbowing her She laughed and said, "Oh please Ally I don't need a man! I'm one independent women!" while taking a sip of her drink. I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully.

**Thursday 1 day before the dance!**

"Hey Ally has Austin asked you to the dance yet!" said Trish while I was getting books out of my locker for my next class, "No he hasn't and won't he's actually been busy lately coming up with a song I helped him of course on a couple verses, but he insist he tries writing one himself so yeah." I said closing my locker. "I still can't believe you're making me go this dance!" I said to her "Trust me Ally it's gonna be amazing!" she said with confidence. I smiled back and then Elliot came up to us I got scared a little and became tense.

Trish backed away but I could still see her ease dropping on our conversation, "Hey Ally." he said I smiled and replied with a gentle 'Hello' "So this dance tomorrow has anybody asked you yet?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket, "Uh no why?" I said quietly "Well would you like to go with me?" he asked and all of a sudden Trish jumps up and screams "YESS!" and everybody turns to look at her with weird stares. I laughed at her and sighed saying," Sure Elliot." He smiled and pumped his fist in the air and said, "Great I'll pick you up at 6:00!" while walking backwards to his next class.

Trish then came and hugged me saying, "You got a date!" I laughed shaking my head and then the bell rung to get to class and so we went. I was happy I got a date to go to dance with, but I was secretly hoping Austin would ask me even though I knew he wasn't. I just had to go with it now..

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin!" said Dez coming by me while I was busy trying to come up with some song lyrics for the next verse in the song still feeling unsure of what I was writing. "Hey Dez!" "Still trying to write that song you do know your missing class?" he said "Will it really make a difference if I miss class?" Dez laughed and took a seat by me and I turned and asked, "Why aren't you in class?" "Oh right I came here to tell you to finally ask Ally to the dance before it's too late!" he said. "What do you mean I doubt she would want to go with me." I said writing down more lyrics.

"Austin come on now, You clearly like Ally just ask her to the dance what's the worst that can happen?" my colorful friend said "She can say no to me." He rolled his eyes and said, "That is not going to happen because I think Ally likes you too." my face lit up and I said, "Really you think so?" while putting my stuff back in my bag. "Yeah now go ask her before someone else does buddy!" Dez said patting me on the back.

"ok I'll ask her!" I said with confidence standing up ready to find Ally. "Thanks Dez!" I said "Just call me the 'Love Whisperer'" he said while whispering I gave him a deranged look and laughed heading out to find Ally. I ran down the hallway bumping into people . Once I found Ally I went up to her out of breath and said, "Ally" clearing my throat now feeling nervous "Yeah Austin?" she said "Well umm the dance I was wondering if just maybe you would like to go with me... if you want?" I asked hopefully

She sighed and put her head down I could see tell she was rather upset, she then looked up at me with disappointment in her eyes, "Austin I'm sorry Elliot already asked me and I said yes to him... Sorry" she said sounding like she wanted to cry. "Oh it's ok.. don't worry." I said looking at my shoes the bell then rung and everyone left to class Ally then said, "Sorry Austin" and left. When everyone was gone I walked the lonely hallways with my head down thinking of what just happened.

I then put my head against a near by locker and raised my head with an idea that just occurred to me for a song I quickly took out my notebook and a pencil writing down everything that just came to me.

**Back To The 1940's**

It was Friday afterschool and it was now 5:30pm we were getting ready for the dance I was just finished with curling my hair perfectly with the help of Trish of course, I sat down as I saw Trish go extreme with her makeup, but she looked great! As for me I put on some light makeup complementing my face by the time we were both done it was 5:45. Trish took out both our dresses and shoes that were in the closet she went to the bathroom to put on her dress and shoes, while I put mines on in my room. When she came out we both gasped.

Trish had on a pink colored dress that was above her knee and had blue small flowers on it she looked gorgeous, and she wore some high heels to go along with her outfit. I had on a cream colored dress that had tiny green flowers on it, it had a red string around it and four red buttons going up it was sleeveless to complete the outfit Trish put a red ribbon on my hair. I loved it and when we were done getting ready we took one last glance at ourselves feeling beautiful.

We heard a horn outside coming from Elliot's car outside we both ran downstairs in excitement and Elliot knocked on the door and once I opened it I smiled as I saw him in a while shirt with a brown coat over and suspenders on with a brown flat cap on. I smiled and he said, "You look gorgeous Ally." I blushed and said, "Thank you don't look bad yourself." looking up at him. He gave me his hand and we walked to his car going to school for the dance, Trish was riding with another friend so It was just me and Elliot.

When we got there it was incredible how the school auditorium suddenly made you feel like your back in 1940 the lights were dimmed down giving the auditorium a nice affect, the committee did an amazing job, there were crowds of people entering in amazement, their was fast old time music playing such as jazz, and their were people dancing and doing the jitterbug. "I'll be right back Ally Imma quickly say hi to a couple friends k?" said Elliot "Uh sure I'll be here waiting." I said getting closer to his ear so he can hear me with all the loud music playing.

I was looking out for Austin hoping to see him I was on my tippy toes the whole time looking above the crowd, and when I was about to give up someone tapped my shoulder from behind and I saw Austin against the wall with one feet against the wall, holding his coat with one finger behind him and he was looking at his pocket watch, he had on a white long sleeved button up shirt with brown suspenders on, he also was wearing a brown flat cap on over his messy mop of blonde hair.

I smiled at how handsome he looked his brown eyes met mines I could see him looking up and down at me mysteriously he then broke into a smile and said, "Why dear Ally you look quite dashing this evening." I laughed at him and said, "You yourself are one handsome lad." He then laughed coming closer to me and said, "Where's Elliot?" "He's over there with some friends." I said quietly "Well I'll take this as my opportunity to ask you to dance." he said grabbing my hand and spinning me around.

I giggled and we went to the dance floor where a fast jazz song was playing and Austin spinned me around and he grabbed my waist lifting me up while I held on to his shoulder. I laughed and we continued dancing around with everyone having a good time, after 15 minutes on the dance floor they called Austin to the stage, "Bye Ally." he said "Good luck I'll be watching you." I told him as I saw him head to the stage.

Elliot then came by me and said, "Hey I don't like you dancing with Austin like that I'm your date you said yes to me!" sounding aggressive "Sorry I know it's just you were with your friends and-" "Whatever do you want to dance while Austin is singing his song?" he asked feeling annoyed "Uh I'd love too but I promised Austin I would watch him sing, its his first song he's written." I said He rolled his eyes and walked away from me bumping into my shoulder roughly.

I was gonna go find him, but then Trish was announcing Austin, "Ok you guys find that special someone and get ready to dance Austin Moon is going to perform now a song called 'All Day I Think Of You'!" Everyone cheered and before he played he flashed a smile at me and I went closer to the stage.

**Austin's P.O.V**

This is my first song I written about a girl and I'm freakin nervous I took a deep breath and began singing:

'All day I think of you only you, only you All day I think of You Only you, Only you

I cant do a single thing all day because of you It's like you stole my heart away

It's like your here by my side My head is drink of last nights memories I can't break free

All because of you I'm going crazy, I want you Want to possess you, Love you

I'm sinking in deeper and deeper My body and mind are endlessly craving for you

Like a child with his candy taken away I am going out of my mind I cant concentrate

What have you done to me, Me being like this doesn't make any sense

Your eyes upon me drive me crazy with that mysterious smile you call my name

and keep making eye contact your soft touch leaves me breathless

(A-All) All Day (You) I think of you (Only you) Only You Only You

(A-All) All Day (You) I think of you (Only You) Only you only you

(A-All) All Day (You) I think of you (Only You) Only you Only you

When you look at me It feels like I'm getting electrified When you touch me I close my eyes

I feel like I'm soaring The moment you Appear I feel like I'm going crazy My pulse must be abnormal

This is what you do, Please help me You tie me up slipping from my hair down my neck

(A-All) All Day (You) I think of you (Only You) Only You Only You

(All day) I think of you that's all I do (All Night) I think of you That's All I do

All day All night I think of you...'

Everyone Then cheered loudly for me I smiled and felt awesome I did all that just now The whole time I was signing I was only looking at the girl I think of All Day and All night Ally...

I went down the stage and got attacked with a bear hug from Ally I lifted her up she kept on saying, "You were amazing Austin!" while laughing hugging me tighter I smiled and put her down, but my hands were still her waist and her hands around my neck still and we looked into each others eyes and felt like everything around us stopped and it was only us that is until Elliot came and said, "Hey Ally can we talk?" looking mad "Uh yeah sure." she said sounding scared she then went with Elliot in a private area outside the auditorium.

Something seemed off I had a bad feeling in my gut and so I followed them and stayed in a corner looking at them hearing what they were talking about. "Elliot I cant believe you we were just dancing!" I heard Ally scream while she was pacing back and fort "And then you go and jump in his arms, and you didn't want to dance with me cause he was singing." Elliot said yelling aggressively at Ally. "You were with your friends talking! Austin was there and asked if I wanted to dance so STOP acting like a jealous 2 year old throwing tantrums!" Screamed Ally in Elliot's face

He then pushed her up against the wall and said, "Shut up!" pinning her so she wouldn't get out. "Leave me alone!" she screamed and then she spitted on his face. Elliot then slapped Ally across her face making her fall and then that's when I burst through the doors and pulled Elliot by his collar and pushed him right in the face making him fall backwards. I then got on top of him and punched him again, I felt blood running down my knuckles already and then Elliot got on me punching me right in the face.

I Heard Ally scream saying, "Austin stop it Elliot you guys Stop!" while crying I could see students starting to rush in calling for help. I then pulled Elliot from his shirt and banged him on the ground punching him in the stomach and once again in the face and before I could hit him again a teacher pulled us apart. I screamed saying, "Let go he's gonna pay for hitting Ally!" all the students gasped in shock along with the teachers.

"Ally did Elliot hit you?" said a teacher helping her up, She nodded and said, "Yes he slapped me and hurt me a couple times before." everyone was in shock and they called security taking Elliot away. The teachers then asked if we still wanted to stay or go, and Ally wanted to leave so we decided to just go home. I walked Ally home holding her hand while she held her heels in her other hand it was dark outside since it was night and it was drizzling turning to light rain.

"So it was Elliot who left that bruise on you huh?" I asked "Yeah." she said quietly "Why didn't you tell me I would've beat his ass sooner." I told her She laughed and said, "I thought it was nothing that he was just looking out for me." Ally said "But thank you Austin for doing what you did and for protecting me." she continued. I stopped her and said, "No one is ever going to lay a finger on you as long as I'm around I swear to you I'll always protect you with my life." I said meaning every single word.

I began rubbing her cheek with my thumb and wiping away the rain drops from her face she smiled and then wrapped her arms around me hugging me and I hugged her back tightly. I surprised her by lifting her off her feet and spinning her in the rain we laughed and messed around in the rain all the way to her house, when we got there, there were a whole bunch of candles lit up on her front porch safe from the rain. We both looked at each other and smiled the candles and street lights were the only light we had.

I took my phone out and put on a slow old time song from the 40's putting it on her porch away from the rain, I bent down on one knee and held out my hand asking her, "Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me Ms. Ally?" She laughed and put her heels aside taking my hand slowly and I put one hand on her waist and the other was linked to her free hand. Ally then saw how I was way taller than her so she put both of her feet on top of my shoes she giggled and I laughed along with her and we danced outside in the rain like that, but it looked more like we were hugging Ally rested her head against my chest and I smiled down at her.

When the song ended the rain was still pouring and Ally's feet were still on my shoes and I placed a kiss on her forehead while closing my eyes, and I pulled away. We both looked at each other drifting away from reality as we were leaning in closer and closer to each other I felt as if I was in a trance. I looked at Ally's lips and back at her eyes, Ally then stood on her tippy toes with her feet still on my shoes and kissed me.

Our lips went in sync together it was a soft, passionate kiss I felt electricity running down my body It was like no other kiss I ever experienced, the rain was still pouring down on us, I could've cared less I smiled in between the kiss putting a hand on her cheek. We then pulled apart with our foreheads touching and Ally stepped off my shoes and kissed my cheek saying, "Goodbye Austin." I smiled back at her grabbing my phone and walking back to my place touching my lips, I felt like I was on cloud 9. I ran around in the rain smiling like an idiot.

**Well how'd you guys like that chapter? Please review I hope you all liked it and please tell me what was your favorite line in the song I don't own it btw it's by 2pm and it's called All day I think of you! You all should check them out well thank you guys for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It Was A Rainy Tuesday**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin, Austin Moon was my first kiss when we kissed it was perfect how our lips moved in sync, how he smiled in between the kiss, and how I felt sparks running through my body. When Elliot slapped me I was so scared, and when Austin came and fought him for me he made me feel safe and secure, I feel at home in his arms and I know nothing will hurt me.

The next day it was a Saturday and I woke up feeling peaceful I couldn't stop smiling every time I rewinded what happened last night between me and Austin. I stretched my arms rising up from my bed and heading to my bathroom to freshen up, and to change into my clothes for today when I was done I got a call and I rushed over to my phone and I smiled when I saw it was Austin calling me.

"Ally! I need help ASAP my mom left me in charge of Massie for the whole day and I cant get her under control she wont stop running around, crying, and isn't listening to me! I know it's only 8:30 but please come and- No Massie that's not where you potty! Ugh please help!" Austin said sounding scared.

I couldn't stop laughing I said, "Ok I'll be there right now calm down." while grabbing my things getting ready to head over to Austin's place "Thank God!" he screamed and said, "Thanks All's please hurry!" sounding out of breath I smiled and said, "I'll see you soon!" hanging up and rushing over to Austin's house which is a good 5 minute walk.

Once I reached Austin's house I heard him yelling, "Massie please come here!" I laughed and knocked on the door "Come in!" said Austin and once I entered his house I see Massie running around with no pants on and Austin trying to catch her with a diaper in his other hand and the place was a mess! Massie then climbed up the stairs and Austin followed and right when he was about to get her she saw me and ran back down the stairs.

"Ally you're here!" Massie said holding her arms up for me to carry her I picked her up and said, "Why don't you have any pants on Massie?" in a baby voice tickling her. She giggled and I said, "Look at what you put your big brother through." while pointing at Austin lying down on the stairs looking exhausted. "Uh Oh." she said looking at him I put her down and we both went towards a dead looking Austin.

I helped him sit upright and he looked sleepy, "Austin I'm sorry." Massie said kissing his nose He smiled and brought her into a hug lifting her up in the air and standing up smiling towards me I smiled back and we took Massie to her room to get her changed. Austin set her down and got some diapers and baby powder for her, he then put on swimming goggles and gloves getting ready to change her diaper.

"Oh My gosh Austin are you kidding me?" I said hitting his chest playfully "You don't need all that watch and learn." I said moving him and taking off Massie's old diaper and rolling it up throwing it away, "Wipes." I said "Wipes." Austin said passing me the wipes, "Baby Powder." Baby Powder.", "Diaper." "Diaper." He said passing me a diaper. "And that's how you properly change a diaper.

"Your a natural Ally." he said "I know" I said smiling going to the bathroom washing my hands "Ok so where's her clothes?" I asked "Over there" said Austin pointing towards her closet. "Ok how about this?" I said showing Austin a white floral dress for Massie to wear, he shook his head and said, "How about this." holding up a black T-shirt saying 'Keep Calm And Carry Me' with a pair of jeans.

I laughed and got serious and said, "No" "Oh c'mon who's sister is it? Oh that's right mines I should pick what she should wear." Austin said "Who's helping you take care of her?" I said crossing my arms "You- but why don't we make Massie pick?" he said "Ok Massie what do you want to wear this beautiful dress or that." I said pointing at Austin's outfit he chose. "Don't listen to her we both know you want to wear my outfit huh Massie." said Austin, Massie then walked over to her closet and pulled out a blue floral shirt and a short jeans pants.

"I wanna wear this!" Massie said holding up her outfit me and Austin both smiled at each other and helped her get changed I said, "She would've picked my outfit." while helping Massie put on her clothes and Austin helping her tie her shoes saying, "Sure Ally." sarcastically I laughed and we helped Massie of the bed and took her into the kitchen. "What does Massie usually eat for breakfast?" I asked Austin as he put her up in her highchair. "Oh you can give her some cheerios, and usually has milk in the morning in her Sippy cup.

"I'm on it" I said warming up Massie's milk and giving her some cereal for her to eat while Austin was knocked out on the couch, "Ok Massie here you go." I said giving her, her cup of milk leaving her to eat. I went to Austin and he sat up for me to sit down he put his head on my lap resting while I played with his hair, "Taking care of kids is hard!" he said I laughed and said, "I deal with one every day." while running my hands through his hair. "You have a little sister to?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I was talking about you!" hitting his arm "Oh that makes more sense." he said putting his hand on his chin nodding and then laughed, "Austy I'm done get me out of here!" Massie said kicking her feet, "I think Massie doesn't like being restricted." I said as Austin got up sighing walking over to Massie taking her out of her highchair and carrying her in his arms.

"Time to brush your teeth Massie." Austin said taking her to the bathroom "NO!" Massie screamed squirming and kicking trying to run "Ally little help here." Austin said while struggling to hold her still. "You cant handle a 3 year old girl Austin?" I said crossing my arms laughing "Just get over here!" he said I came over and held Massie saying, "You wanna go to the park Massie?" She nodded smiling and jumping up and down.

"Well if you want to go your gonna need to brush your teeth first ok? I'll help you brush your teeth if you want it'll be really quick and then we can go." I said while Austin watched in amazement. "Ok but then we can go to the park?" asked Massie I nodded and held her hand going to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth. "How-d you do that with out putting up a fight with her takes me 1 hour to make her brush her teeth." he said as I took out the toothpaste and putting it on Massie's toothbrush.

I laughed and said, "I just have a gift with kids." while helping Massie rinse her mouth and handing her a towel saying, "A clean mouth is a happy mouth!" to Massie "Now we go to the park?" she asked I smiled and nodded getting snacks and extra diapers in a small bag for Massie.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally is great with kids I don't know how she does it I would probably have died of exhaustion if it weren't for Ally I'm just glad she's here. We then left to the park I carried Massie on my shoulder while Ally smiled and laughed as we walked there.

Once we finally reached to the park we played with Massie tag, and I rode down the slide with Massie while Ally waited at the bottom to catch her, "Come on Ally lets slide!" I said grabbing her hand, " No Austin!" she said while laughing pulling her arm back but giving up and going up to slide with me. She sat in between my legs and I wrapped my hands around her and we slid down the high slide doing a loop. When we got down she was laughing and came by me and kissed my nose while she was on her tippy toes, "Awww" said Massie looking up at us and we both laughed.

We let Massie play some more on the playground with other kids her age while we were standing watching her I was behind Ally with my arms wrapped around her waist, and my chin was on the top of her head. "Austin we need to talk." she said "Yeah I think we do too." I said as she turned to face me "We kissed last night and well it wasn't a bad kiss I liked it you were my first kiss Austin shocking huh." she said looking down.

I was so happy I was her first kiss for some reason I smiled and brought her chin up to look in my eyes, "That was the best kiss I ever had Ally." I said " Really?" she said softly "Would you go out on a date with me?" I asked smiling at her She slowly pulled away from me and said, "I don't know Austin." I was confused and went closer to her and said, "Why?" "Because Austin you dated so many other girls too many to count and ended up braking their hearts once you get tired of them how do I know if I'm not one of those girls? You constantly drink and smoke now do you see why?" she said walking away to Massie

I followed her and tapped her shoulder and when she turned around I kissed her passionately cupping her cheeks, I closed my eyes taking in the moment wishing this moment would last as long as possible. I then disconnected our lips opening my eyes slowly to see her soft baby face confused, "Listen Ally I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold, I want you and your beautiful soul. Your the one I wanna chase Your something special to me Ally, to you I'd be always faithful, I wanna be what you always needed then I hope you see the heart in me. I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and I know it's hard to trust a person like me, but I promise you I'll change if it means I get to be with you." I said

"I know you might need time to think it over, but you know I'll never make you cry so just give me a chance." I continued never taking my eyes off her. " Austin." she said softly "Think about it I'll give you as much time you need, I understand I'll be waiting for you once you make up your mind." I said to her putting my hands in my pockets and walking towards Massie lifting her up.

"I wanna swing Austy!" Massie said pointing over to the swing sets, "Ok lets go!" I said putting her down running over to the swings where Ally followed, Massie sat down on the swing and I pushed her up high and Massie laughed saying, "Higher Austy!" I saw Ally looking at me from the corner of my eye she was sitting on he other swing smiling at Massie.

I then went behind her and pushed her on the swing, she laughed and said, "Austin!" "Ally!" I said mocking her and she continued laughing as I pushed her higher and Massie also laughed with us. Ally then got off and I sat down on the swing and said, "My turn!" like a little 8 year old "Oh Gosh" Ally said walking behind me and attempting to push me "That's all you got Ally?" I said "How much do you weigh?" she said while laughing. " Are you calling me fat?" I said crossing my arms. "I give up!" she said putting her hands up surrendering. I laughed and then went over to Massie picking her up in my arms.

"Can we have ice-cream Austy please!" begged Massie and I laughed and said, "Ok Massie come on Ally we're gonna get some ice-cream." calling Ally over, "I'm coming." she said grabbing her bag and walking over to us. Once we got to the ice cream truck Massie said, "I want chocolate ice cream Austy!" "2 chocolate ice-cream's and what do you want Ally?" I asked "Uh Fruity mint Swirl!" she said happily.

"Here you all go." the man said handing us our ice cream cones "Thank you!" said Massie waving bye with her small hand while licking her ice cream "Here's your money thank you." I said to the man. "Your Welcome you guys look like 1 happy family." he said smiling me and Ally just looked at each other and smiled awkwardly and I carried Massie to the park bench where we all sat down. Ally must really like that ice cream she finished it right when we got it.

"Massie you got chocolate all over your face!" Ally said wiping off her face with a napkin while smiling. "You too Austin!" said Ally while laughing."Imma go throw this napkin away Austy." said Massie running to a trash can near by. "I expect this from a 3 year old but not you Austin." Ally said while laughing I grabbed a napkin to wipe my lips when Ally put the napkin down and kissed me. Our lips went together perfectly, it was a soft short kiss enough to wipe off the chocolate off my lips. I saw Massie closing her eyes with her hands smiling.

"Wh-What was that Ally?" I asked still feeling shocked "I though about it and yes I'll go on a date with you." she said smiling at me. I got up dropping my ice-cream cone and smiling like an idiot.

**So tell me what did you guys think? please review so I was listening to Jesse McCartney I haven't listened to him in the longest so added a bit of beautiful soul in there. Thank you all for reading.!**


End file.
